


>Day 1 (June 8th)

by KidScrappy



Series: Iwaoi weeks 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi week June day 1 (June 8th)</p>
<p>Prompt: <br/>Domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Day 1 (June 8th)

Oikawa wakes up to an empty pillow next to him. He reaches out his hand to pat the space where his boyfriend should be, the sheets still warm from his presence. 

Sunlight is streaming into the room from a gap between the curtains and when he rolls over to stare at the alarm clock he finds it’s already close to noon. He still spends most of his nights awake, working or just keeping himself busy in general, only coming to bed when he’s exhausted or has a good reason. 

But Iwaizumi is usually up at the crack of dawn, he didn’t really shake the habit of getting up early for morning practice even long after they graduated high schools. Instead of playing volleyball first thing in the morning he would go for runs now. Oikawa had gone with him only a few times, getting his body moving was nice but not nearly as nice as sleeping in because all his classes were in the afternoon.

The floor is cold against his bare feet when he swings them from out underneath the sheets and he spends a few moments just sitting there, adjusting to being awake. He slowly raises his arms above his head and stretches to work the kinks out of his back and rubs his face to get rid of any creases his pillow may have left on his skin.

He slowly makes his way towards the door, body still heavy with sleep, thinking that a shower will surely wake him up but when he opens the bedroom door he can already hear the water running down the hall. 

He finds the bathroom already covered in steam and it’s humid warmth is pulling him in. He pulls the shirt he had been sleeping in over his head and kicks his underwear to the side before pulling back the shower curtain to go stand under the hot spray next to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t even pause in washing his hair, just steps to the side a little to make room for Oikawa and Oikawa thanks him with a steady hand placed at his waist. Their shower is small, especially with two people, but they’ve spend enough time around each other to know exactly how much room the other needs at any given time.

(There was that one time where Oikawa had gotten it into his head that it would be a good idea to try to have sex in the shower. Which had ended with Oikawa falling out of the shower, ripping down the curtain, nearly cracking his head on the side of the sink and Iwaizumi demanding that they never, _ever_ try that again.)

When Iwaizumi is done rinsing his hair Oikawa wraps his arms around him and rests his head on his shoulder.  
“Morning,” Iwaizumi mumbles, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“You slept in,” Oikawa says.

“Someone decided to keep me up most of the night.” The tone of Iwaizumi’s voice is more playful than accusative. 

“You didn’t seem to mind. I had to celebrate the end of exam week somehow Iwa-chan.” Oikawa reaches past his boyfriend to grab the shampoo. 

“I never mind,” he replies, leaning in for a quick kiss before stepping out of the shower altogether. “Want me to make you some breakfast as well?”

“If you make me coffee I’ll love you forever,” Oikawa says as he adjusts the water temperature to his own preferences. Iwa-chan takes his showers so cold.

Iwaizumi wraps a fluffy towel around his waist. 

“You’ll love me forever anyway.” And he leaves before Oikawa has a chance to reply, it’s true anyway.


End file.
